Once upon a time
by Fayth3
Summary: Once upon a time there was a peasant girl and her warrior. Happy!Who fic prompt happy ending


Once upon a time.

Any time.

All time.

There was a pretty, young peasant girl who worked very hard for a living in a poor run down estate with graffiti on the walls and a smell of darkness in the hallway. She had a job in a store where she waited on rude people who pushed her around and didn't appreciate her at all.

She had a few friends and a boy who loved her but, as sweet and kind as he was, he wasn't what she wanted. She had no father, to take care of her, and a mother who was good-hearted but strict and didn't understand the peasant girl who wished for something more.

The peasant girl longed for a handsome prince on a white horse to come and take her away from the life of drudgery and sadness. She knew that she had so much more to offer the universe than a life of servitude and a slow slide into stability.

One day, after a long hard day at work, she found herself surrounded by monsters in the basement. Brave as she was she tried to fight them, but was hopelessly outnumbered. The girl was scared and closed her eyes, feeling sad that she had never managed to get away and do anything with her life. But that was when something wonderful happened.

Her hand was taken and she was rescued.

Not by a handsome prince on a white charger, but by a jaded warrior in a battered blue box.

He took her hand and offered to give her the universe and she agreed, leaving behind all that she had ever known to go with him.

He showed her the death of her world and the start of a new and she vowed to ease his loneliness for as long as she lived.

The warrior was grateful for her and wanted to cherish her above all.

He took her into danger and into despair but he never let go of her hand and the peasant girl felt more alive and safer than she had ever been.

Although the jaded warrior was older the peasant girl soon fell in love with him and he fell right back. He saved her life, she saved his and they went on, the two of them knowing that nothing could ever tear them apart.

But it did.

One day the warrior's old enemies came to call and they took the peasant girl away from her warrior and told him that she was dead.

They lied.

The warrior knew he had to fight them all to get her back and safe with him, but that she would be in danger if she stayed. He loved her too much for that and so he rescued her but sent her away so that she was safe.

But the peasant girl was having none of that. She loved the warrior too much to let him lay down his life for her, so she stole the heart of time and took it into herself, becoming a princess instead of a peasant girl.

She went back and saved the warrior and killed the enemies for him.

But the warrior was too battered and broken to survive as he was and so he made a special song to time and with a magic that transcended time and space, he changed his face, becoming someone else.

The peasant girl was heart-broken when she realised that her beloved warrior had a new face and hid her new princess status deep inside herself where only she could hear the song.

The new warrior was younger and sillier, dancing instead of walking and babbling instead of brooding.

But the peasant girl knew that deep down he was the same man and so she stayed with him, travelling in time and space and, soon, she fell in love with the new warrior.

He loved her too but tried to fight it, thinking he was a new person and hurt her many times before he could deny it no longer.

He loved her too.

For a long time they were inseparable; the peasant girl and her warrior.

Then the warrior's old enemies came back and brought even older enemies to fight with and they tried to destroy all that the peasant girl had ever held dear.

The warrior and the peasant girl battled with them and almost won.

But the enemies had more magic and took the girl, abandoning her on another universe, far from her warrior, leaving him alone and more jaded than ever before.

He destroyed a sun just to say goodbye, thinking that he could never see her again.

But he had forgotten about the song hidden deep inside the peasant girl. He didn't know that she was a princess and not just a peasant girl after all.

He didn't know that that song was inside her just waiting, just biding its time.

Waiting for that one chance, that one rip in the universe to take her back to her warrior.

So the peasant girl waits and the warrior waits while the song searches out a way to giver the peasant girl her happy ending.

And when they meet, which they will, they'll live happily ever after.


End file.
